Known medical methods include using ultrasound imaging (at low power) of patients to identify patient tissue for medical treatment and include using ultrasound (at high power) to ablate identified patient tissue by heating the tissue.
Known ultrasound medical systems and methods include deploying an ultrasound end effector having an ultrasound transducer outside the body to break up kidney stones inside the body, endoscopically inserting an ultrasound end effector having an ultrasound transducer in the rectum to medically destroy prostate cancer, laparoscopically inserting an ultrasound end effector having an ultrasound transducer in the abdominal cavity to medically destroy a cancerous liver tumor, intravenously inserting a catheter ultrasound end effector having an ultrasound transducer into a vein in the arm and moving the catheter to the heart to medically destroy diseased heart tissue, and interstitially inserting a needle ultrasound end effector having an ultrasound transducer needle into the tongue to medically destroy tissue to reduce tongue volume to reduce snoring.
Rotatable ultrasound end effectors are known wherein an ultrasound transducer is non-rotatably attached to a shaft whose distal end is circumferentially and longitudinally surrounded by a sheath having a longitudinal axis and having an acoustic window. Water between the shaft and the sheath provides acoustic coupling between the ultrasound transducer and the acoustic window. The shaft is rotatable about the longitudinal axis with respect to the sheath. The sheath is non-rotatably attached to a handpiece.
Known medical systems and methods include deploying a radio-frequency (RF) end effector having an RF electrode to thermally ablate patient tissue and to take tissue electric impedance and tissue temperature measurements using electrodes integrated into the shaft or into a tine which also helps stabilize the RF end effector in patient tissue.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved ultrasound medical systems and methods.